Finding Strider
by Emma-Alberta
Summary: The King under the Mountain has been slain, however the King of Men has yet to be found. Legolas goes off in search of Aragorn with Tauriel at his side. Will they find the Ranger?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my take on what happens when Legolas and his father part ways at the end of the Hobbit, and Legolas goes to find the one they call Strider. I hope you like and please let me know if its worth continuing.

Finding Strider

Legolas leapt onto his pure white Stallion, he looked up to the dwarves that surrounded their dead leader and wondered who would lead them now. He put his hand to his chest and bowed his head in respect to the fallen King and then gently nudged his horse into a slow walk.

"MY LORD LEGOLAS" Shouted a familiar voice and he pulled his reigns to bring my steed to a halt "My Lord where do you go?" Legolas turned his head to see Tauriel stood next to him, tears in her eyes.

"I leave to find a man in the North" he replied.

"What man?" she asked, confusion replaced her sad features.

"He is known as strider, that is all my father told me" he replied, looking on into the distance.

"May i go with you?" She asked once again her face turned sad.

"I do not think that a good idea"

"Why?" she asked "i have nothing left to keep me here. Let me be by your side as i always have."

Legolas smiled and nodded, "Get a horse. We leave at once"

Tauriel nodded and ran off in search on a horse, her grace never ceased to impress Legolas. She was everything he'd ever wanted from life, and now her heart was forever lost to him.

They grabbed as many supplies as the could and set off in search of the man that little did they know, was probably the most important man in middle earth.

§

He ran as hard as his legs would allow, the hard ground sending vibrations through his tired bones. He'd lost track of how many days he'd been running like this, all the days and nights had merged into one. He was pretty sure he had lost the Orcs a few miles back but he didn't want to take any chances. He had heard whispers that Sauron's forces had returned and being the heir to Gondor, he knew he was on the top of Sauron's wanted list.

He stopped for a moment to look behind him, he couldn't see any sign of the Orc hoard.

As he looked forward again he noticed a small cave.

"Maybe i should rest for a while" he said to himself "going to be no use to anyone if run myself to death" he continued as he walked toward it, chuckling to himself.

The cave was small but dry, and definitely deep enough for him to take shelter. He laid out his blanket and gingerly lowered himself to the ground, wincing at his achy joints. He looked out the cave onto the woods in the distance. He wasn't sure where he was headed too, but he felt himself drawn toward the South. Part of him felt that he should run to MinasTirith, however he didn't feel like now was the right time. Perhaps he should return to Rivendell, the Elves had always made him feel welcome, and he could see her again. As he continued to quiz himself on where he should go he soon felt himself drifting, and before he knew it sleep had taken him.

§

"Why do you think your father wanted you to search out this Strider?"

"I'm not sure" said Legolas as he looked at Tauril quizzically " but i do believe he must be of some importance. My father doesn't trouble himself with matters of little importance"

Tauriel smiled and then looked up to the stars.

"How are you Tauriel?" Legolas asked, concern across his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You have just lost someone you loved, thats not a pain that is easy to get over."

"I am fine." She replied quickly. Legolas decided not to pry any further, clearly she was not ready to talk about it.

"Get some rest, we shall ride again at first light." Said Legolas as he stood up to go take watch.

Tauriel led down, tears started to fill her eyes. She held back her sobs as she shut her eyes and remembered Kili's dark eyes. A smiled crossed her face and she allowed her body to take her away to a place where the pain was not so bad.

Legolas looked on into the dark horizon, he felt something was coming. He looked to Tauriel, she was led peacefully, staring at the stars above. What ever was coming was still too far away to be a threat, but if they didn't leave at first light it may be…

§

Please let me know what you think. If you think should write more i will try and get another chapter up in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, life just got in the way. Hope it was worth the wait.

§

At first light, Legolas and Tauriel leapt onto their steeds and continued their journey North. They travelled in silence. Legolas had kept watch all night, he knew if he slept that his mind would play games with him, taunt him about his feelings for her. Tauriel's solemn features where now that of stone, she could not allow herself to be distracted by how she felt as they were heading into dangerous territory.

Soon they came to a small stream and dismounted to allow the horses to drink for a while. Legolas stayed with his horse, his head resting on his steeds shoulder. Tauriel knew he was avoiding her, she knew how hard he must find it to be around her. Only a day before he was risking his life to save her, only for her to run off to be with a man she barely knew yet felt so strongly for.

'My lord are you feeling troubled' she said, hoping to ease the tension.

Legolas jumped at the sudden noise, his heart raced, what could he say to her?

'No Tauriel' he replied in a stern tone 'just weary from travelling'

'Then rest my lord, for you haven't taken a moment in days' she replied, concern crossed her face.

'We cannot linger' he replied 'we have stayed here too long as it is.'

Tauriel nodded and began to walk to her steed.

'Thank you' said Legolas suddenly 'your concern is appreciated'

Tauriel looked at him with surprise, he had never thanked her for anything before. She nodded and mounted her horse in readiness for their departure. Legolas lingered a moment, he wondered if he should tell her the truth, but he soon dismissed it and mounted his horse.

§

Strider was up and out of the cave in the early hours of the morning. He still wasn't sure as to where he was travelling to or as to whether he would find civilisation soon. His bones still ached and the longer he ran the heavier his pack felt.

A dark cloud loomed in the distance, the orcs were catching up with him. He ran hard, not letting the pain stop him but little did he know that he would not be alone for too much longer.

§

The elves continued to ride until darkness fell, finally, Legolas pulled his horse to a standstill.

'We should stop and rest, the horses are weary' said the prince as he jumped off his horse with feline-like grace.

Tauriel nodded and dismounted.

'Let me take the watch tonight my lord, you should rest.' She said as she placed a friendly hand on her friend's shoulder.

Her touch made Legolas' heart race. He turned to look at her emerald eyes, her perfect features always made him smile. He nodded and grabbed his pack from his horse's saddle. He placed his blanket on the ground and laid gazing at the stars. He wondered if Tauriel knew how he felt for her, or whether she had been completely oblivious to it all over the years they fought together. He knew that his father would never approve of his feelings for her and that even if she did feel the same way, they could never be. It didn't stop him wondering what it would have been like if she had fallen for him.

Soon he found himself drifting, he fought to stay awake but his eyes defeated him. Tauriel watched her prince from the corner of her eye. The words of her king playing over in her heard.

'Legolas has grown very fond of you'

'Do not give him hope where there is none'

Did he really feel for her the way Thranduil said?

I did not seem like long until the sun rose, its golden hue creeping out from behind the distant mountaintops. Tauriel stood there for a moment, admiring its beauty. She had spent so much time in the dark halls of Mirkwood that she'd never really been able to admire the light of the sun.

'Tauriel?' Said Legolas as he walks up behind his companion.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' She stated as she looked at him, a smile spread across her face.

Legolas, in turn, smiled back at her, and then looked on to the snow peaked mountains. They looked like black silhouettes against sun's bright rays as they shone through the ragged tops.

'Yes it is' he replied softly 'come we must be going'

They mounted their horses swiftly and once again continued their journey. A grey cloud casts a shadow over the land in the distance, the threat Legolas had felt was getting closer. His eyes wide as he scoured the distance.

'What is it?'

'Orcs' he replied 'they seem to be chasing something'

'Or someone'

Legolas nodded in agreement.

Legolas kept a weather eye as they continued their journey into what was almost certainly a battle ahead of them.

'How many are there?' asked Tauriel as she looked at her prince.

'12 at most, they are moving at speed. Whatever they are hunting must be of great importance to the enemy'

Suddenly he saw another figure, this one was much closer. Legolas scanned him closely.

'There's a man up ahead' said Legolas quickly.

'I wonder if it is he that they are hunting' said Tauriel.

Legolas kicked his horse into a gallop an headed to the man in great haste.

§

Strider ran swiftly, his hunters were catching up with him. Suddenly in the distance, he saw two horses, one as white as snow. Orcs don't ride horses, he thought to himself. He picked up his pace, he thought his chances would be better with the riders than they would be with the orc pack on his tail.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, orc horns sounded behind him. He turned to find then pack was not far behind him.

§

So there it is. I hope you enjoy and more will come soon I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, sorry this chapter has taken so long. I have been a little busy lately and haven't had a chance to sit down and write. I hope you enjoy the next instalment of this story and I will try to update quicker haha.

~O~

The Meeting

Legolas found himself face to face with a man, his long wavy hair was blowing in the wind as he stood proudly before the prince. The prince sat upon his horse, his back straight as he scanned the rugged man that stood before him, his black attire was torn save for a few sections he'd repaired himself. He carried a Dúnedain chieftain's longsword at his hip and a tired black bow held in a worn leather quiver on his back; this man was either one of the Dúnedain or he had killed one and kept his sword as a souvenir.

'Why are you being chased by a pack of orcs?' he asked, his voice completely monotone.

Strider looked up at the elf, he glowed in the dim sunlight like a candle in the night. The elf looked familiar, his dress was certainly that of a Mirkwood elf. He looked at the Elf's companion, she was immensely beautiful with hair as red as the morning sun. She too bore the garb of a Mirkwood elf, what were Mirkwood elves doing out here?

'I know you.' Was all the ranger could say as he squinted his eyes in thought.

Legolas jumped from his horse's back and walked over to the man, standing closed to him as he analysed his tired features. He was young, late 20's at the most yet his eyes told a different story. He had already seen much war and bloodshed for someone so young, there was something familiar about him.

'Who are you?' asked the elf as he cocked his head to one side, his eyes like pools of ice.

'I am known as strider to my comrades, however, that is not my true name. That name is too dangerous for me to utter nor for anyone to know.' He replied quickly.

Legolas took a step back, his eyes wide in shock but before he had a chance to react anymore the sound of an orc horn rang through the air once more.

'I know this is a lot to ask and that we just met' rambled Strider as he stepped toward the elf, eyes filled with desperation 'I could really use your help. That orc pack has been after me for almost a week and I'm not sure how much longer I can outrun them.' He finished as he looked at the elf for some semblance of emotion.

'We cannot out run them' Tauriel interjected 'The horses are tired and they are almost upon us, we must fight my lord.'

Legolas did not respond, he just stood there in shock. 3 days they had been on this quest to find the man they called strider, and yet he finds him in the middle of nowhere, miles from the Dúnedain.

'Legolas' shouted Tauriel suddenly causing the elf to snap out of his trance.

'Legolas? Son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood?' asked strider as he suddenly mirrored the elf's reaction.

'It will be time for introductions later.' Replied the Prince plainly as he walked to his horse to retrieve his weapons.

A road sounded in the silences and the trio looked up to see the orc pack before them. Tauriel leapt from her horse, grabbing her bow from her saddle. She stood by her prince, they shared a quick glance and then the three of them readied themselves for battle.

~O~

They fought with utter brutality, the orcs cut down like wheat in the fields. Twelve soon became one and Legolas slew him with one swift arrow between the eyes. Strider stood there panting, sweat dripping from the tips of his dark hair. He looked to the elves that stood away from him, there was not a mark on their perfect porcelain skin; they truly were the perfect killing machines.

'Thank you' said strider as he walked up to his rescuers with a smile on his face 'I never thought I would see you again my friend.' He finished as he clapped his hand on the Prince's arm.

'See me again?" replied Legolas, his faced filled with confusion.

'I supposed you would not recognise me, it has been a great many years since I left Rivendell' Strider replied as he looked at the elf and smiled 'it is I, Aragorn.'

Legolas's face dropped, his father had sent him to find the future king of Gondor? His eyes widened as realisation hit him.

'My father sent me to seek you out' he stated as he looked to his bow 'I am unsure as to why.' Legolas finished as he looked at the man, not a single emotion crossed his face.

'Many have sought me out for a long time, wishing me to fulfil my destiny and to become the king of Gondor. However, this isn't what I want, I have no wish to be king or to step foot in the White City.' He added as he turned to look at the black bodies that littered the plain 'I just wish to serve the Dúnedain as I have and live my life away from all of that.' He finished, throwing his sword into the soft earth.

'Why?' asked Tauriel, her voice musical and soft compared to the stern voice of her master 'Why abandon your people? You have a duty to protect them my lord.' she finished as she looked at him with a mixture of anger and confusion on her face.

'I didn't choose to be the heir of Elendil, I was born into it. I want no part of it.' He replied as he looked at her with eyes filled with anger.

'Despite all that my father has asked me to find you which means that he must have something important that he wishes to speak to you about. Will you come?' replied Legolas as he looked to Tauriel.

'I hear that the line of Durin is spent.' Said Aragorn quickly 'that there was a huge battle at Dale. I was on my way to see if they needed aid.'

Tauriel's eyes began to fill with tears as the loss of Kili began to pull at her hearth again 'You did not answer the question' she said sternly whilst trying to hide the tears that pooled in her eyes.

'I will go with you,' he replied 'only because you saved my life and I am grateful. If anything is said that I do not like, I will leave' he finished as he looked to both the Mirkwood elves.

'Agreed.' Said Legolas as he grabbed his horses saddle and pulled himself up in one fluid movement. The Prince looked to Tauriel and motioned for her to allow Aragorn to ride with her. Much to her distaste she nodded and led her horse to the ranger, she leapt onto the saddle and then held out her hand to help the man up. Aragorn nodded in appreciation and took her hand in his, his grip was firm as he pulled himself up behind her and placing on hand on her waist to steady himself. Soon they were on their way to Mirkwood, unsure of what lay ahead.

~O~

Once again I apologise for this taking so long, I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be up soon! Please let me know what you think ^^


End file.
